User talk:Warriorcat1195
Here are some ground rules for my talk page: Don't do anything stupid No swearing I do charart requests! Please fill out a form as the following: '1. '''Blank '''2. '''Pelt color '''3. '''pattern (tortoiseshell, tabby--be sure to say what kind of tabby, and the color of the stripes--, bicolored, etc) '''4. '''extras (scars, torn ears, etc) '''5. '''eye color '''6. '(optional) ear, nose, and pad color '7. '''other Enjoy! First Archive, Second Archive Sure!-- 04:35, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:100 years Yes please! 05:03, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Send it to hsqadkyg3wckpn1@jetable.org, and there's have 24 hours before it expires. I'll let you know when I get it. 02:23, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Aww I love it! You picked an awesome song. 20:57, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I came to comment as soon as I watched it XD I noticed it was different. I love it, a nice christmasy theme. 21:12, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Not really since we can't cite it... but we can cite you. Add the descriptions of the characters and cite them as "revealed by the author" Done and done. 09:25, November 25, 2016 (UTC) IDK, I mean, would you count it as an official source? I wouldn't, really. It seems like a fanfiction (fanfiction of a fanfiction?????) 22:18, November 25, 2016 (UTC) IDK, I mean Kate Cary once did a little story, but it's considered (and she considers it) a fanfiction. 23:28, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty I'll go do that. 23:02, November 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm not comfortable with sharing my email because it has my real name in it, sorry. :( -- 18:32, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Sure, how about Foxstep@somethingblah.org :P -- 18:36, November 21, 2016 (UTC) All right. Send it to foxstep12@gmail.com -- 18:44, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Signature done :) And I'd love to see your video, if you could shoot it to spookycat27art@gmail.com Sure, I'll check it! -- 21:29, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Ranks So as you might've seen, my upcoming novella includes a few new ranks. Those would account for new blanks, right? Re: Thanks! If you think it's okay, the one on my userpage seems more like a Society Cat pose, not for the leader, though we would tweak the position eventually. And by the way, I just put up the prologue + 2 chapters, which are linked on the main book page :) Fixed signature. :3 Oops, fixed that. I originally had it one way but I forgot to take the old listing out. Chararts Hey so I remembered we have this thing called charart images >< so my images are almost done, just got Faithkit. I'm not planning to release anything soon so, what would you like me to work on? 09:03, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty I'm doing Beechtail, warrior first then kit. 20:44, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh and I'm planning to do some blanks too (starting with the currently needed minus society cats, Spooky can have those) so can I have the pictures the kittypet, cave-guard and prey-hunter poses are based off? 21:05, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I cannot find the kittypet blank in my archive. I'll try to look up images on the wiki. Yes I'll start over the softpaw and kittypet but finish the rest. 21:16, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright found the kittypet. Honestly I'd rather start over with all the images, since it'll be easier for me to make them good the way I usually do. 21:20, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty I'll get onto it. 00:07, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks! But on my screen, the image you sent looks really white, and she's supposed to be pale gray. Could I try something else with the tint, then see if you like it? Re: By any chance could you send me the picture this was referenced off of? (if it was; if not, np) I like the pose, but for a constructor, it might be altered a tad as they're really bulky (strong) cats. Staff Hey, so I had an idea on some staff rules. Tbh, we literally don't have /any/ and there should be at least some to avoid a situation I see happening. Basically, they're pretty loose rules, but are enforced strictly. Reason I'm bringing this up is 'cause a wiki I'm on is struggling with this exact same situation, and I don't want it to happen to /us/. Anyway, they'd be something like: *A user must be an admin before they can become a bureaucrat. *If a staff member makes no edits on the wiki for 6 months, without notice, they will be warned. After another three months, they will lose their position if their activity does not improve. *A member must have at least 500 edits to be an admin. There are exceptions for outstanding users. Just to consider; would hate to see this be a problem in the future if there aren't a few rules or so. Putting this on Stealth's page too. Yeah, I know. But WW has a Admin Information page, so I didn't know we were putting it on the same page^ Btw, what you listed is cool, but by any chance do you agree with he one rule suggestion I added on Stealth's page? If so, add that too. Re:More of my art! :D Awwwwwweeessssoooooooommmmmmeeee!!!! You showed that teacher who's best!! XD Congratulations! 21:15, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Stuff 1. I'll get to that next. 2. I'm changing it to the true father confirmed: Blackclaw in my novella. However, since I'm not using him, I am willing to give the character to you (he can be like a joint character, created by me, used on your book). So if you want him, I'll edit his page. 3. I would be but I'm going through a hard time I'm afraid :/ and I have no idea how my activity will be. 4. Thanks! 21:19, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Done! I'm also adjusting Leopardstar's siblings names to their real names. Unless you want them, I'm deleting their pages. 23:56, December 6, 2016 (UTC) I will keep their information and pictures in a file so if you ever need them in the future, I'll have that information. 03:48, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:WW tree That's a remnant of Leafpool connecting to see more that I completely forgot to remove. >< thanks for letting me know! I've removed it now. Love your profile picture, just noticed the christmas theme. 03:30, December 13, 2016 (UTC) A Couple of things Hey! So I've been thinking about a couple things lately: 1. how do you like the idea of putting redirects, like Warriors wiki has done. So when a cat gets a name change, it goes there. They also have categories assigned to the redirect (like apprentice for apprentice names), so it doesn't appear on their main page. It also helps organising characters, and comes up in italics on category pages, which is sort of a marker that's it's not their current name, but it's the name they had previously for that rank. What do you think? 2. Also for your reincarnation thing with Furrypelt and Gingerheart, (I feel like I'm giving you a lecture I'm so sorry! ><) reincarnation means reborn. Born to different parents, Resurrected is brought back to life, same parents and everything (which is what your pages give off). I think Furrypelt and Gingerheart's Twoleg selves should get a different page, like Warriors wiki has done. It'll be pretty easy to do. A few tweaks on the pages then make a separate page then done. 04:35, December 13, 2016 (UTC) It's easy to change it, honestly. Spookycat and I know how to do it. I can teach you how to do it too. It just makes things more organised and effective. Cinderpelt and Cinderheart still had separate pages, even when we knew she was reincarnated and remembered being Cinderheart. I don't think memories count to much. The pages will be based on what's in the book about your friends, you don't need to add anything to the trivia. Why is it dangerous to do it? 21:45, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Can I do the two things? I won't like put anything in trivia or anything (other than the fact they are reincarnated), just put stuff from books. I don't need to know, I already know why! Yes please! 23:42, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! I wish her good luck! 23:53, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Flowerblossom Hey so I'd tried awhile back to make Flowerblossom's images, but couldn't exactly match them to the picture. Would you mind terribly if I altered the color a ''tiny bit and went with something like this? o Sure, shoot it to my email or whatnot if you can Re:Cat Project Awesome! You summed up everything awesome about cats! XD I am a cat encyclopedia (I study them too much) so I can safely say you have your facts very straight (especially the part where cats are awesome! XD) Another subject: I'm not sure if you saw the news about it, so I'm just going to *nudge nudge* I am dying of excitement! 04:43, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Biased? What's that? XD I read both Seekers and Survivors and I enjoy them. Seekers sticks to the same characters I've grown really attached to them. I'm sad the series has finished :( but then Bravelands wouldn't happen then, probably. I'm following Survivors. It isn't Warriors but it's certainly Erin Hunter. If you could borrow the first books from somewhere it's worth reading. I feel like Survivors is getting somewhere, like there's more to it they are not telling me and I'm hungry to know (like the Vision of Shadows series ><) I'm not going to bother trying! My gosh, trying to figure out PAINT.net and GIMP was painful enough, I'm not going down that road again unless I really need to. You can check for online tutorials or find someone who knows how to use it. 06:31, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Here's the link. Re: Same :) I'm hoping his kits will be confirmed in Shattered Sky, though, if they lived. True, yeah, but Echo was pretty old so... And also, the scene with the maple leaf was also in Thunder and Shadow, which leads me to believe that Twigpaw is Hawk's daughter but yeah. Hello! Hello! It's a little bit late for me to say, but whatever. Merry Christmas! 20:57, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Trains are weird XD I've just been Marathoning the new pokemon game. I also got loads of books and waaaaaayyyy too much chocolate >< gonna take me forever to finish them! 01:20, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Quotes I guess... I am trying but yeah with too many pages for me to deal with I can get overwhelmed. 02:36, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Boulderfoot Heyo, just wanted to get approval for the colors of his images. I was thinking something like this? Made it earlier today Cool, I'll just work on something else. If I took that version I made and lightened lots of it, it'd look like this. Would that work for Springleap? :And, from what I've heard last, I've added all characters that Stealth made me a list of? Not sure what other ones there are, but I'll add any ones that I've got a list for, since digging them up might take a tad too long, considering the number of characters. Re: Sure. What do you want it to look like? Is what I came up with. I tried red/orange/green and they don't match the theme of the wiki at all really, so... I just went with our colors. I can try to swap it to white or something if that's better. Any specific shade of aqua? Also, I just edited it to match our main "editing window" header, so, that might work as well. Tweaked, but, I used a little more muted aqua. Tbh when I typed in just 'aqua' it jumped out at me too much compared to our color scheme. Well, that's certainly a problem. I'm not even sure why really - I used similar code to the stub template so... Should we remove them or something? Idk. Is that better?^^ Yeah just do that^^. Also maybe ask them to enable common.js just because it's really useful and I've been wanting to tinker with it to add something cool :) Re: Family Trees Oh gosh how am I gonna connect these two mates O.o I might separate the two families into two different trees and add a see more to each tree. Yeah that would be best. 07:25, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Phew, done! Please do not give Rippletail a mate! >< 07:56, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:Status Your welcome! :) I'm now trying to add in characters from the original books but there is a lot to go through >< any suggestions? 01:35, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Awesome this helps a lot! I just need your characters (ones with articles here) removed. The rest (like Alderfoot and Whitewing (W)) stay. 02:11, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Yep. Exactly that. 02:13, January 1, 2017 (UTC) I'll do that right away. 02:18, January 1, 2017 (UTC) I know >< I've done my bit too. 02:25, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Fixed. Swapped the template back^ Hopefully Wikia'll help us solve the problem soon. Eh. I mean, in proper context, I did have it categorized properly as a "Notice", because that's what it is... but I changed it to infobox just so it will show probably. Yeah sure just did that. Re: Yup totally do that^^ I've been pretty slammed this week, so less stuff to catch up on the better So for Sparrowpaw, just wanted to run by to see if something modeled off the colors/placement of this might be cool with you? Or if you've already made a version? Tldr; there's no need to poke me into answering your messages after less than a day. I saw them, but I've been out of town and extremely busy? :I sent a note to Wikia about this, as I double-referenced the code against WW's, and it still doesn't work. There's not much to do on this, as y'know, it took WW people 3 years to get theirs to work back in the day, so we can surely take it a bit slower as well. Sure, we can always tweak them when Wikia replies^^ Re:Roleplay If no one is really using it, probably not. 00:47, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Status Thingies Hey when will the status templates be ready? I want to go through your pages and fully complete them (quotes and histories aside, that comes later) you know, family and etc. 07:13, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Hmm that is problematic. I guess we'll have to wait for that email back. 22:16, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Replying to the email you sent to me, since you said to do it on your talk. :I have a friend (my summer camp counselor) from last year, and asked her about it since she's wikia staff or something like that, dunno the rank. You were, indeed, blocked for COPPA. I mean, y'know, it was probably due to them looking around this wiki and our userpages when they came over to help with templates, then noticed WW's block log, then snooped about some. So that answers your question of why you were blocked. Dunno about your whole email thing - unless you have another account? Two Important questions for Warriorcat1195 Name: Lightningkit Black tom with thick, fluffy, spiked-up fur with orange splotches, an orange-ringed tail with an orange tip, orange stripes along his ears and face, one white paw, dark blue eyes and a paler orange stripe going down his back and ending at the tip of his tail. Both is nose and pads are a striking pink colour. Now that I've got that out of the way... I have two major questions... If you are finished with Dark Secret, then why does it say, 'writing in progress'? Or are you actually not done and simply taking quite a while to finish or release it? (I can kinda understand why, I mean, you have your personal life and your own problems to deal with, soo..) Also, When do you think your gonna be done with Night Shadow if you have finished Dark Secret and are now currently writing Night Shadow? (Of course, I'm fairly sure if you were, you would have put Night Shadow up and next to it it would have said; 'writing in progress' xD) Lightning Flashes Out! (good, right? C:) Dogsareawesome8 (talk) 04:45, June 11, 2018 (UTC)UniqueRaven